Pokemon truth or dare
by Pokegirlsil
Summary: It's where Iraki,poke,contest and Leafgreen shippings are all in it for truth and dares.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys...This is Pokemon truth or dare Starring...Dawn,Paul,May,Drew,Misty,Ash,and me and my co-host ,Thalia.**

**thalia:Hey everyone**

**Dawn:Hi hi**

**May:Hey,Do you have any bacon?**

**drew:typical May **

**Paul:...*scoffs***

**Ash:Hey everyone,is food around here?**

**misty:*whacks ash* Course we do.**

**Gary:Yeah ashy-boy**

**leaf:hi**

**Silvia(me):Well review your Dares and truths.**

**drew:don't you mean truth or dares?**

**May:Yeah**

**Me:Well MY Bad.**

**Thalia:well review your Truth and dares and we will see u in the next chapter.**

**Silvia:Prepare to meet your doom**

**Everyone execpt Thalia:...**

**silvia:Too soon?**

**thalia:yaa**

**Edit:Read my profile,Im only accepting Pm truth or dares.**

**SO TO HAVE TO PM me your Trurh and dares,because i dont want to get report**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone in case your wondering...IM NOT dead...**

** im alive its school.**

* * *

><p><strong>May:Oh hi Silvia<strong>

**Leaf:Are we going to die...**

**Thalia:Yup,But im safe**

**Paul:Oh no..**

**Me silvia:Well For now your safe...**

**Everyone :*sighs in relief***

**Thalia:I wouldn't get comforable.**

**Ash:Why is that**

**Gary:Because our first review is here...**

**Dawn:Where is Drew**

**Misty:In the Bathroom,Fixing his hair.*awkard silence*Anywaysss..****  
><strong>

**Dare:Paul to spend 7 mins in heaven with Dawn.**

**Truth:Whats your favorite thing about Dawn?**

**Dawn:Seriously?**

**Thalia:Since your guys cant live this Tor-I mean Show...You have to do it..**

**Leaf:Good luck Dawn...**

**Silvia:*pushes them to the Closet of Love*Now you have to..**

**29 mins later~**

**Thalia:Guys?**

**Dawn and Paul were about to kiss when the door opened..**

**Dawn:Ummm**

**Silvia*faints***

**Thalia:Now look what you done..You killed our host**

**Silvia:Im alive,anyways...Paul whats your favorite thing about Dawn?**

**Paul:Nothing...**

**May:Thats cold..**

**Paul:whatever..**

**Dawn:*punches Paul***

**Thalia:aww**

**Ash:*is eating an apple randomly*Any more reviews **

**Gary:Im back babes**

**Drew:Did you miss me..**

**Thalia:Noo,no one did.**

**Silvia:Anyways let's check The next review...**

**MisskawaiiFlower**

**Dares:**

**Dawn:because your so awesome have a muffin,**

**And you Must say Paul is super duper cute.**

**Paul:*death glares*you never give me muffins,so for that you will be punished by my snornlax.**

**Ash:see these this yummy waffles ,you can't have any,oh and you have to say something smart****.**

**Misty:Act like Your sisters for half of the chapter.**

**Truths:**

**Drew:do you wuv me :3?**

**May:Will you ever confess your love to Drew?**

**Gary:do you have a thing for Ash?**

**Leaf:are you secretly a potato?**

**Silvia: that all?**

**Thalia:Don't nagg we still have more truth and dares but We're only doing three a chapter.**

**Silvia:Dawnnnn,you can have this muffin.**

**Dawn:yes,I'm saved..**

**Thalia: but you have to say Paul is super duper cute.**

**Dawn: Paul is super duper cute...**

**Ikrai ****fans:*faints***

**Thalia:Anyway,Um Paul Flower's snorlax is going to kill u.**

**Silvia:*gets a pokeball from the sky*Thanks Flower...**

**Thalia:Snorlax Use Body slam**

***Paul faints***

**Dawn:Paul...are you ok.,**

**May:Dawn since do you care?**

**Dawn:...**

**Thalia:Whatever... Um ash you have to Say something smart.**

**Ash:Food was invented by this man named...,*talks so much that everyone's jaw dropped.**

**Silvia: Well I guess Misty has to Act like her sisters.**

**Misty:*dramatic music*Nooooo*then starts talking about shopping***

**Silvia:Ok Flower is asking Drew do you love her?**

**Drew:No,Over at her show we sleep in cells.**

**Thalia:ok,May when will you confess your love to drew?**

**May:Easy never.**

**Silvia:*pouts*Whyyy**

**Thalia:ok Gary do you have a thing for ash?**

**Gary:boo I'm not Gay...**

**Leaf:We never said that...**

**Silvia:Ok...Leaf are you secretly a potatoe?**

**Leaf:No...**

**Thalia:Well let's do one more review!**

**Silvia:Ok!**

**Contest shipper 16**

**I have some truth and dares:**

**I dare May to play seven minutes in heaven with Drew,**

**Drew,I dare you to have May on your lap for the whole chapter**

**Dawn,I dare you to give May your best makeover.**

**Paul,I dare you to be Nice to Dawn the Whole chapter.**

**I dare Ash and Misty to kiss **

**I dare leaf to make Gary jealous.**

**Silvia:This is going to be fun**

**Thalia:May and Drew go into the Closet.**

**Silvia:*pushes May and Drew into the closet along with Thalia by accident***

**Thalia:Silvia!Wait!I'm in here with this idiots!**

**May and Drew:*death glares*Great...**

**Thalia:you still have to do the dare.**

**May:how?**

**Thalia: I'll be in the corner..**

***May and Drew kiss***

***Thalia peeks and was scared for life***

**Thalia:Ewwwww**

**Silvia:what happened ?**

**May:Thalia you lier!**

**Thalia:Horrible things**

**Silvia:Anyways...Drew,****may has to be on your lap.**

**May:Why**

**Drew:Whatever June hurry up!**

***May falls asleep***

**Thalia:Dawn do May a makeover While she is on Drew's lap.**

**Dawn:ok let's do this**

***finishes and May wakes up very pretty***

**May:ugh what happened?**

**Drew:June you look pretty.**

**Thalia: ok whatever ummm Paul you have to Be nice to Dawn. For the whole chappie.**

**Paul:I like your hair**

**Silvia: Ash misty go to the closet of love.**

**Thalia:Pushes Silvia, Misty and Ash into the closet of Love***

**Silvia:I hate you Thalia.**

**Misty:Umm what now?**

**Silvia:*yawns*I'll sleep over in this corner.**

**Minutes later-**

***Misty and Ash kiss and Silvia takes Selfies While that happened***

**Silvia:Ok let's go..**

**Thalia:so what happened?**

**Silvia:Nothing interesting.**

**Misty:...,**

**Ash:whatever, any ways um **

**Silvia:ok,Leaf make Gary jealous?**

**Leaf:Gary look I got the Samsung Galaxy 4 and you cant have it.**

**Gary:...Ok..**

**Thalia:that sucked...**

**Anyways..Next**** Review!**

**Megumis**

**i dare Dawn and Paul to make out for two minutes every time someone mention s food.**

**Silvia:this is our last review for thus chapter.**

**May:yay I don't want to be on grasshead's lap anymore.**

**Ash:I really wanted some waffles.**

**Dawn:oh no...**

**Thalia :Dawn do it..**

**Dawn:Fine!**

**May:have you tried Ramen,Dawn?**

**Dawn:Shut up May.**

**Silvia:Mhhm I want some Tacos.**

**Paul:shut up Guys.**

**Thalia: oh yeah Dawn and Paul need so space in the closet of Love.**

***dawn and Paul are pushed into the Closet of Love***

**Silvia:Hey Guys let's get Curly fries with those tacos,**

**Dawn:Shut up Guys.**

**Ash:I'm going to Get Some Pie.**

**Paul:Shut up!**

**Silvia:*talked about Food *And Soap!**

**Thalia:You talked for about an hour!**

**Silvia:he he...I did didn't I?**

***Pulls the door open to reveal a naked Dawn and half naked Paul***

**Thalia:My Eyes!**

**Silvia:Whyyyy**

**May:Eww**

**Everyone except Paul and Dawn :vomits**

**Silvia:I'm totally ending it Here,..I****scared My reviewers!**

**Thalia:Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I would like to say its k plus not K...ok... So stop saying that its K rating...**

**No it isn't xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia:Master Silvia!<strong>

**May:why do you call her that?**

**Thalia:she made me!**

**Dawn:...**

**Silvia: Ignore that.**

**Paul:Can I leave?**

**Silvia:Not what happened the last chapter...**

**Drew:Can I leave?**

**Thalia:No!**

**Ash:Can I have food?**

**Thalia:*brings a bag of candy *Here...**

**Misty:Can we do Dares now?**

**Everyone: Who are you?**

**Misty:I'm Misty!**

**Thalia:I'll read the first Review...**

**Leaf Aprilla**

**Ash-From all the girls that are traveling with you, did you like any of them?**

**-Dress up as a pikachu and try to Contact your Pikachu.**

**Misty-Who do you like Better Ash or Tracy?and why?**

**Leaf-Who do you like better Ash or Gary?**

**-Be Gary's Maid and let him do whatever he wants you to .**

**Gary- Confess your love to L-E-A-F**

**-Do not be cocky for Two chapters.**

**Anyway Leaf you get An IPhone 5**

**Thalia:Ok...Here Leaf**

**Leaf:*Gets the Iphone5*Yay!**

**Dawn:Why her?**

**Silvia:I don't know **

**Thalia: Anyway Um Ash did you like any girls of the group?**

**Ash:Well I liked all of them...**

**Misty:*whacks Ash with her mallet *Choose One!**

**Ash:Ok I choose May!**

**Advanced shippers:*squels*Yay**

**Misty:Are you sure ash?**

**Thalia:Ash,stop lying!**

**Silvia:*brings out a lying detected*Its say your Lying.**

**Ash:Fine Misty!**

**Misty::*blush***

**Thalia:Aww ok**

**Silvia: Ash you have dress up as Pikachu!**

***Ash dresses up as Pikachu and Trys talking to Pikachu and fails***

**Ash:I did it!**

**Thalia: ok Misty who do you like Better Tracy or Ash?**

**Misty:Um Ash...**

**Poke shippers:We kinda already knew that!**

**Misty:*Blushes*Shut up!**

**Silvia:Why do you like Ash?**

**Misty:I don't know actually, Him being an idiot is Cute...**

**Thalia:*faints***

**Silvia:Leaf who do you like Gary or Ash?**

**Leaf:Simply,No one...**

**Silvia:I got the lie detector... So stop lying!**

**Leaf:Gary...**

**Everyone but Leaf and Gary:Awwww**

**Thalia:Leaf you have to be Gary's Maid now...**

**Leaf:...**

**Gary:Leaf you to give 20 bucks.**

**Leaf:What no!**

**Silvia:Leaf!**

**Leaf:Fine!**

**Gary:Now you have to be on my lap...and say You love me.**

**Leaf:what?!**

**Thalia:Do it Leaf.**

**Leaf:*sits on Gary's Lap*I love you.**

**Gary:Always knew you did.**

**Thalia:Gary you have to confess your love to Leaf.**

**Gary;I love you Leaf**

**Leafgreen shippers:Omg**

**Silvia:Well Gary you can't be cocky for the next 2 chappies.**

**Gary:Whatever...**

**Dawn:*wakes up*Ugh what happened **

**Paul:Troublesome I don't know**

**Silvia:Aww**

**Well Let's go to the next review**

**Misskawaiiflower**

**Dares:**

**Paul:you have to drink tea and act like a really posh british Person**

**Dawn:I believe you can fly*sings randomly*Oh you have Fly!**

**Leaf:you have to be attacked by a swarm of angry potatoes.**

**Gary:talk dirty to me*sings randomly again*You have to talk dirty to Leaf**

**Truths:**

**Drew:why don't you wuv me?**

**May:are you an Ikraishipper?**

**Ash:How awesome are your dance moves?**

**Misty:you suddenly turn into a muffin ,what do you do?**

**Silvia:Wow That's it ?**

**Thalia:Yeah...**

**Dawn:So Paul you have to drink tea and act British.**

**Paul:Shut up Troublesome!*earns a glare from Thalia***

**Thalia:Paul do it!**

**Paul:*Does a horrible accent *Good morning Everyone!**

**Silvia:Master Paul here have tea!**

**Paul*Drinks the tea then Flinches***

**Thalia:Oops my mistake that was the toilet water.**

**Paul:Hate you guys...**

**Silvia: Ok Dawn you have to fly!**

**Thalia:*Unlockes the Outside Door*Dawn come on!**

***Dawn was pushes off a cliff***

**Dawn:Why**

**Thalia:*pulls a rope*Here Dawn!**

**Dawn:Hey I'm Flying!**

**Silvia:Hurry Up you two!**

**Thalia: Ok finished,Leaf Potatoes are going to kill u**

***a random stampede of Potatoes tackle Leaf***

**Leaf:Made it!**

**Gary:wow**

**Thalia: Hey Gary,you have to Dirty to Leaf!**

**Gary:Leaf,Do you Need a spanking?**

**Leaf:Eww no**

**Thalia:Ok Drew why don't you Like flower?**

**Drew:*mumbles*Its cuz I love May...**

**Thalia:I knew it!**

**May:Well can we move on?**

**Leaf:May? are you an ikraishipper!?**

**May:*nods*Paul clearly loves dawn...**

**Dawn:How awesome are your dance moves?**

**Ash:Too Awesome...**

**Thalia:ok...**

**Silvia:Misty if you were a muffin...what would you do?**

**Misty;Eat myself...**

**Thalia:why?**

**Misty:Cuz I might be good**

**Thalia:Silvia come here!**

**Silvia:What?**

**Thalia: Flower said if we can talk about Jesus?**

**Silvia:Sure I guess**

**Thalia:Jesus we all love him,**

**Silvia:Jesus can help anyone.**

**Dawn:As long as we believe in him?**

**Thalia:*Nods*Yup!**

**Silvia:Jesus can help anyone!**

**May:He forgives us for every mistakes we made..**

**Leaf:Cuz let's face it..**

**Silvia: We not perfect..**

**Misty:And Now,Barely People Pay attention in church...**

**Thalia:Just know that Jesus always loves you,...**

**All the girls:Yup!**

**Thalia:Well That's all We can think of Jesus.**

**Silvia:Well We gotta go until then Bye!**

**Drew:Goodbye all those girls...**

**Paul:hmm**

**Gary:Call me gals**

**Dawn:Bye,sorry about Me and Paul last chapter...**

**May:Bye Leave bacon her!**

**Ash:Bye**

**Leaf:Bye,now I have two phones!**

**Misty:Bye!**

**Silvia:Ok I'm going to sleep its 10..**

**Thalia:Ok bye and Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys...I'm updating these week!**

**Well since school is treating me bad..**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia:Hello everyone!<strong>

**Silvia:hey guys...**

**May:Hey everyone!**

**Drew:Hey June!**

**Misty:*whacks drew*Shut Up!**

**Ash:Misty leave their relationship alone...**

**Leaf:Hey**

**Gary:*wakes up from his room*What happened?**

**Thalia:oh nothing much ..**

**Silvia:Our first Review for this chapter is this one!**

**Leaf-Aprilla**

**Truths: **

**May:what do you think of Sid?**

**Drew:how come you praise Brianna with a normal Tone and May with A cocky tone?**

**Paul:who is the girl you like?**

**Dawn:Do you need Paul to comfort you when you cry?**

**Dares:**

**May:go to a haunted House with Drew**

**Drew:Agree to everything May Says**

**Paul:Call Dawn D-A-W-N**

**Dawn:keep on staring at Paul without him noticing, and if He Notices Kiss him**

**Silvia:That's our only review... awkward**

**Thalia:Well May what do you think of Sid?**

**May:He's ok**

**Thalia*-_-*Well Drew... Come here!**

**Drew:yes?**

**Thalia:why do you give a cocky tone to may?**

**Drew:Cuz she is fun to annoy...**

**Everyone else but May and Drew:...Really Drew?**

**Drew:yeah**

**Thalia:Paul who is the girl you like?**

**Paul:Ursula...**

**Dawn:*screams*That's Cute!**

**Paul:Dawn I was being Sarcastic.**

**Dawn:ohh well who do you like?**

**Thalia*points to Dawn"You...**

**Silvia:Aww that's cute..**

**Paul:I didn't say that...**

**Thalia:Paul stop lying!**

**Silvia:Anyways Dawn do you need Paul to comfort you when you cry?**

**Dawn: No**

**Thalia:oh yeah sure...**

**Silvia:Ok well May go to a haunted house with Drew.**

**Drew:remember to hold my hand when you get scared June**

**May:No Never...**

**After Thirties Minutes...**

***Drew was scared to death while May was eating gummy bears***

** May: I loved it!**

**Thalia:Drew?**

**Drew:...To many ghosts...**

**Silvia: That barely the beginning**

**Drew:Oh man...**

**Thalia:Drew you have to Agree that May says.**

**May:Let's Go to the haunted house again!**

**Drew:Fine...**

**After an hour...**

***Drew was Scared again...While May was hugging him***

**May:Drew was crying...**

**Drew:No I wasn't...**

**Thalia : May what do you want to next?**

**May:The haunted House Again!**

**After five hours...**

***Drew was Walking normal but Was scared again.***

**May:That was fun!**

**Drew:It was ok...**

**Thalia:Ok Paul you have to Say Dawn**

**Paul:...D**

**Thalia:Hurry Up!**

**Paul:A...W...**

**Silvia:Paul!**

**Paul:...N**

**Thalia:*smacks Paul *Say her name**

**Paul:Dawn**

**Everyone: faints**

**Silvia:Dawn you have to stare at Paul.**

**Dawn:Sounds ok**

**Thalia*grins***

**Dawn :*stares at Paul for about 2 hours when Paul turned***

**Silvia:You have to kiss Paul now,since he looked at you**

**Dawn:*kissed Paul*There!**

**Paul:*smacks Thalia***

**Thalia:Misty!**

**Misty:*smacks Paul***

**Silvia:Well thats all.**

**Thalia: But This Chapter is Small!**

**Silvia:Hmm True..**

**May:Hey I got an idea!**

**Drew:Yeah March?**

**May:Well Let's Sing?**

**Thalia:only one!**

**Everyone: Yeah!**

**Dawn: Let's start with our songs.**

**Thalia:Ok instead Of on songs we do 5 ok?**

**Everyone else:Yeah!**

**Dawn:Silvia?**

**Silvia:Ok,Let's Do Still Into you by Paramore!**

**Thalia:Ok the only ones singing is me and Silvia!**

**Dawn:what about us?**

**Thalia:you guys will be paired.**

**May:Great...**

**Everyone: Just Start Already!**

**Silvia:ok 3 ...2...1...**

**Thalia:*pulls out a microphone***

**Can't Count the years on one hand ,that's we've been Together**

**Silvia:I need the other one to hold you make you feel ,make you feel better.**

**Thalia:Its not a walk in the park to love each other,**

**Silvia:But when our Fingers interlock, can't deny,can't deny you're worth it**

**Thalia:And after all this time,I'm still into you...**

**Silvia:I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you**

**Thalia: And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you**

**May:*random pops in*Let them wonder how we got this far**

**Dawn*pushes Thalia*Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**

**Misty:and After all this Time I'm still into you**

**Silvia:*shrugs and contuines *Recount the night that I first met your mother.**

**Thalia:And on the Drive back to my house,**

**Dawn:I told that,told you that,I loved you**

**May:You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder**

**Leaf:And to your favorite song,we sang along to the start of forever.**

**Silvia: And after all this Time I'm still into you..**

**May:I should over all the butterflies,but I'm into you**

**Misty: And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you.**

**Thalia:Let them wonder how we got this far**

**Dawn:Cuz I don't really need to wonder at all**

**Silvia:yeah,after all this Time I'm still into you**

**Thalia: Some things ,just, Some things,just make sense and one of those is you and I**

**Leaf:Some things ,just,Some things just make sense even after all this time.**

**May:I'm into you,baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you**

**Everyone: I should over all the Butterflies.. but I'm into you**

**Silvia:And Baby even on Our worst Nights I'm into you**

**Thalia:Let them wonder how we got this far**

**Dawn:Cuz I don't really need to wonder at all.**

**May:*points to Drew*Yeah after all this Time I'm still Into you**

**Dawn:*points to Paul*I'm still into you**

**Leaf:*points to Gary*I'm still into you**

**Misty:*points to Ash*I'm still into you**

**Silvia:Well That's All for this Chapter**

**Guys:What about us?**

**Thalia:You guys will sing in the next Chapter.**

**Silvia:Well farewell Everyone**

**May:Bye Everyone!**

**Dawn:Also Make sure you guys Review or else I won't be seeing you guys for Long**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone and welcome to another show of Pokemon truth and Dare! *jazz hands* Now shall we begin?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thalia:Silvia where were you.<strong>_

_**Silvia:Busy Okay?**_

_**Misty:Its fine,I was busy working on my mallet.**_

_**May:Misty ,can we try it on my pancakes? **_

_**Drew:June that's not a good idea.**_

_**Paul:Yeah May that doesn't sound good.**_

**_Dawn: yeah May. _**

**_Ash:Think about the Pancakes._**

**_Leaf:Well misty are you going to do it or nah?_**

**_Gary:Don't encourage her leaf!_**

**_Silvia:ALL OF YOU QUIET! _**

**_Thalia:Our review is here_**

**_Everyone:No!_**

Max Saturday burns toasters

Everyone: Read and watch Creepypastas for five hours.  
>Ash: Play seven minutes in heaven with Misty.<br>Misty: Act like a cat.  
>May: Eat this entire pile of Cheesecake *points to five tons of cheesecake*<br>Drew: Do diving in the Lake of Rage.  
>Leaf and Gary: Act like Ash for an entire chapter.<br>May: How was the cheesecake?

**_Thalia:anyone heard of a creepypasta?_**

**_May:NOPE._**

**_*FIVE HOURS LATER*_**

**_Dawn:Thats a creepy thing_**

**_May:*faints.*_**

**_Drew:That little wimp_**

**_Paul:you shouldnt be talking_**

**_Gary: I thought they were interesting_**

**_Leaf:well you are a weirdo and a creep._**

**_Misty:Why isn't my mallet in a creepypasta?_**

**_Ash:I was wondering the same thing...*gets smacked by misty's mallet*_**

**_Misty: I was only joking. _**

**_Thalia:Jeff the killer sounds cool_**

**_Silvia:More like maybe not._**

**_Thalia:Hey Misty!You and Ash have to play seven minutes in heaven._**

**_Misty:*turns around *With this Dummy?_**

**_Ash:Hey I'm not du- *gets squash by misty's mallet* ow..._**

**_Silvia: Just do it._**

**_*Thalia pushes the two into the closet *_**

**_Ash:Misty what is the game we are playing? _**

**_Misty:*Turns pink and grabs her mallet*Like I'm telling you!_**

**_Ash:*gets beaten up by misty's mallet *Owie!_**

**_*Misty continues to hit ash with her mallet for the full seven minutes*_**

**_Silvia: Come out guys!_**

**_Leaf:I wonder what they did._**

**_Gary:I heard lots of yelling... that's something_**

**_Thalia:*opens the door to see a knocked out ash with a blushing misty* Oh my gosh._**

**_Ash:Help... please... _**

**_Misty:Well I didn't like this Idea!_**

**_Dawn:Misty you knocked him over.. _**

**_May:she is deadly._**

**_Silvia:Misty you have to act like a cat._**

**_Drew:probably a vicious cat._**

**_Misty: *Meows and scratches Drew* _**

**_Drew:MY HAIR!_**

**_Thalia:May, you'll be eating this five tons of cheesecake. _**

**_May:OH MY GOSSHHHH. COME TO MAY! *Starts eating *Mmmmm_**

**_Everyone: *sweat drops *_**

**_Thalia and Silvia:Ohhh Dreeww!*saying in together *_**

**_Drew:What?_**

**_Thalia:*drags drew to the lake of rage* Here you go._**

**_Silvia:I'll Shove him! *shoves drew*_**

**_*drew screams and gets bit from a magikarp *_**

**_Drew:Come On!How IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! _**

**_*Thirty minutes later*_**

**_Thalia:Sorry. _**

**_Paul:That make up dude deserves it._**

**_Silvia:Leaf and Gary act like ash for this chappie!_**

**_Leaf and Gary: No way._**

**_Thalia:*Drags leaf to her room* Here Leaf take this Pokemon hat._**

**_Silvia:Gary act like Ash._**

**_Gary:I like Food!_**

**_*Leaf comes out of Thalia's room wearing Ash's Kanto clothes._**

**_Leaf: I will be a Pokemon master *raises her Hand*_**

**_Gary: *Joins leaf* And I'll collect the gym badges. _**

**_Leaf and Gary: And I'm always Ten years old! _**

**_Thalia:broke the fourth wall -3-_**

**_Silvia:*checks up on May* May how was the cheesecake._**

**_May:Great and I didn't gain a pound *laughs while shaking her belly*_**

**_Thalia :I wonder if that's even possible_**

**_Silvia:okay ahem next review. _**

TheShinyEevee

Ash, Dare, I want you to be shrunken down and soft voted (Eaten Alive) By your own best buddy Pikachu and go through his whole digestive track without dying.

Pikachu, Truth, Did you enjoy the taste of ash? Of course, answer this truth only after you have eaten Ash.

**_Silvia:Creepy. But alas llets do this._**

**_Thalia: Ash you have to be eaten by Pikachu._**

**_*Thalia shrinks ash with potion *_**

**_Ash:Hey what's with the Big Idea?_**

**_*Pikachu is released from cage* _**

**_Pikachu:PIKKAAA_**

**_May:I kinda feel sorry for Ash._**

**_Ash:hey pikachu... *gets swallowed *_**

**_*Ash gets in pikachu's stomach and make it's out in an hour*_**

**_Thalia:Pikachu was ash good?_**

**_Pikachu:Pika pee! _**

**_Everyone:*laughs nervously *_**

**_Leaf and Gary:Pikachu great You 're my best friend._**

**_Dawn:Ummmm_**

**_Paul:Gross_**

**_May:Yup_**

**_Misty:They're idiots_**

**_Drew:Well it is a dare._**

**_Silvia:Next Review. _**

jnk1234

Truths  
>May- have you ever kissed ash<br>Ash- do you think misty dresses to sexy, or do you like that you get to see her belly button  
>Drew- do you think may is cute when angry<br>Dare  
>May- kiss ash and ask drew if he is ok with it<br>Drew- give everygirl a rose except may and give a fake reason why  
>Misty- get your belly button pierced<br>Dawn-admit that may had bigger boobs  
>Paul- are you jealous of my cookie(::)<p>

**_Thalia:Have you ever kissed ask before,May?_**

**_May: Nope I'm still saving my lips for someone special._**

**_Drew:Like me June?_**

**_May:Nope _**

**_Silvia:May you have to kiss Ash and ask Drew if he's okay with it._**

**_May:Okay then!_**

**_Ash:what's with all the stuff_**

**_May:are you okay with me kissing ash, Drew?_**

**_Drew:Its none of my business. _**

**_May:Hey ash come over here. *Kisses ash Cheek but Ash accidentally slips and they kiss lips *_**

**_Ash:Oh um okay. *blushes red until misty hits him with a mallet*_**

**_May:That was an accident. _**

**_Drew:*Has a mad face *Sure..._**

**_Dawn:Aweee._**

**_Leaf and Gary:Kissing?What's Kissing?Is that a Pokemon? _**

**_Misty:omfg Leaf and Gary are funny_**

**_Silvia:I missed a Truth from ash._**

**_Thalia:I don't want ask but ash_**

**_Ash:Yeah_**

**_Thalia:Do you think Misty dresses to sexy._**

**_Ash:*shrugs*Im not a fashion person_**

**_Silvia:DREW!GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE!_**

**_Drew:what?_**

**_Silvia:Do you think Its cute when May is angry._**

**_Drew:Its hilarious , but she is a little cute. _**

**_Thalia:AWEEEE,Also give roses to everygirl but May and a fake reason why._**

**_Drew:okay *gives a rose to Dawn*Here because your Cute_**

**_Dawn:Ummm okay..._**

**_Paul:Hmpt._**

**_Drew:*gives a rose to leaf*Here because you have an adorable face. _**

**_Gary:Leaf is my friend and we would travel together as 's my friend. _**

**_Leaf:Thanks for the rose,now I might attract Pokemon!_**

**_Drew:*gives a rose to Misty*Because you sleep so cute _**

**_Misty:That better be a fake reason._**

**_Drew:*Gives two roses to Thalia and Silvia* For being the best hosts_**

**_Silvia and Thalia: Oh so that's a Fake reason*Silvia and Thalia punch Drew*_**

**_Drew:owwww_**

**_Thalia:Misty get your belly button pierced. _**

**_Silvia:Ready misty *Has a piecercing machine*_**

**_*Misty sits and gets her piercing *_**

**_Thalia:Dawn you have to admit May has bigger boobs._**

**_Dawn: May you only have about a cup size bigger._**

**_May: I know._**

**_Paul: weirdos_**

**_Thalia:Paul are you jealous of Jnk1234 's cookie._**

**_Paul:Nope_**

**_Thalia:Oh just good timing. _**

**_Silvia:we'll end it off here._**

**_May:See you guys later._**

**_Leaf and Gary:And also Eat food! _**

**_Misty:Bye_**

**_Ash:Bye bye_**

**_Drew:See you later cutie_**

**_Dawn:Bye it was fun today_**

**_Paul:Why aren't you gone yet._**

**_Thalia: Read and Review! _**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Fellow people who read my stories. I'm glad to report that This chapter would be really long but not to We shall begin. by the way I don't own anything besides Silvia and Thalia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thalia:Hello<em>**

**_Silvia:Hey Thalia,just when I finished the last chapter, I got a but load of reviews._**

**_Thalia: Dang is it going go be a huge chapter? _**

**_Silvia:Probably. _**

**_May:What about us?_**

**_Thalia:Probably a lot of torment._**

**_Drew: It better not involve my hair._**

**_Dawn:I know, my hair is my baby._**

**_Paul:I really don't care._**

**_Ash:hey guys *gets changed into Kalos Clothes * since when did I get this._**

**_Misty:*looks at ash*oh gosh_**

**_Gary:Wow Ashy boy_**

**_Leaf:Why don't you lay off_ of_ ash for a while._**

**_Gary:No leaf_**

**_Silvia:Our reviews are here so shut up Gary._**

Guest

err leaf could have kissed drew... on the lips but with magical invisable fandiction tape that way it would not be real cause leaf green ship rules

**_Thalia:Well your in luck Guest,we have plenty of that. _**

**_Silvia:Leaf come here,go kiss Drew._**

**_Leaf:Why_**

**_Thalia:Don't worry it's not real _**

**_Drew:of course. _**

**_*Leaf and Drew we're about to kiss when Thalia had fan fiction Tape*_**

**_Leaf:That hurt. _**

**_Drew:Why did you put a lot of tape on me Thalia?_**

**_Thalia:Making sure._**

**_Dawn:The magic of the fanfiction tape _**

**_Silvia: Onto the next review. _**

kitty akari  
>dares<br>hey leaf kiss drew on the lips of couse silvia make it look like an accident  
>dawn dress up as paul and do an imitation of him<br>misty no mallet for the whole chapter  
>leaf dress up scary and scare everyone<br>may wear this wihte dress with the red bow *gives auther dress*  
>Truths<br>leaf your my favorite girl and drew your my favorite boy but not in shipping...just had to say that  
>paul is your hair a shade of pink?<br>Ash how did you feel when you first saw pikachu  
>leaf are you happy not being in the anime<strong><em><br>_**

**_Thalia:okay Kitty akari._**

**_Silvia:What does she mean make it look like an accident. _**

**_Dawn:Simple like this. *Lets her foot in front of leaf * _**

**_Leaf:*doesn't notice Dawn's Foot and trips*what the _**

**_Drew: what are you guys doing *Trips on a banana* _**

**_*Leaf and Drew Kissed because they "tripped"*_**

**_May: Drew are you okay?_**

**_Drew:Yeah June ,I'm fine. _**

**_Paul: Cut the cute scene it's gross._**

**_Gary: I'm going to kill Drew *mutters*_**

**_Silvia:*smirks * Ohhh like that. _**

**_Thalia:Dawn dress up like Paul and imitate him._**

**_Dawn:*Gets Changed and opens the door *Hmpt that was easy._**

**_Paul:Shut up._**

**_Dawn:Hi I'm Paul,and I only want to make my Pokemon strong._**

**_Paul:Thats no true._**

**_Dawn :And I don't have any friends_**

**_Gary:*laughs *Thats So like PAUL _**

**_Thalia:*tries to get misty's mallet*Misty Mallet now._**

**_Silvia: The Reviewer said so, give it _**

**_Misty:*holds onto it*Can I a least say goodbye to it._**

**_Thalia and Silvia:No! *snatches it*_**

**_Silvia:OOOOHHHH LEAFF!_**

**_Leaf:Yes?_**

**_*Tackles Leaf and dresses her up as harley Quinn* _**

**_May:*Screams*Thats Soo Scary_**

**_Dawn:*nods*Those shoes do not Match with that costume._**

**_Leaf:ehehehe_**

**_Gary:Leaf your not that scary_**

**_Ash:THATS SCARY *runs off*_**

**_Misty:DID THEY TAKE LEAF *Runs off behind ash *_**

**_Drew:HARLEY QUINN ,what are you doing here?_**

**_Paul:weirdo_**

**_Silvia: May here wear this _**

**_May:Oh okay *puts on the dress*Ooo a red bow. It matches._**

**_Dawn:it's a white dress so don't get it dirty_**

**_May:*eats food and spills a little on her white dress* See I'm fine_**

**_Thalia: Wow okay_**

**_Paul:*tries to read the reviews next thing*let me see_**

**_Silvia:Paul is your hair a shade of Pink._**

**_Paul:heck no,Its purple. _**

**_Gary:Thats not manly._**

**_Dawn:Don't encourage him!_**

**_Thalia:Ash how did You feel when you first met pikachu?_**

**_Ash:I felt so happy cause I had my very first Pokemon!_**

**_Everyone: *sweat drop *uhhh of course _**

**_Silvia: Leaf are you happy not being in the anime._**

**_Leaf:Yeah I would be a side rival to Ash or not a main character. _**

**_Ash:*cries*I'm sorry Leaf But we can eat food sometime._**

**_Thalia:Next review! _**

QUEENSPELLER67  
>Okay, that was weird. My turn!<p>

Truths:  
>Leaf: what was your starter Pokemon?<br>Misty: of your sisters, who are you the closest to in age?  
>May: I've seen some fanfics that have your birthday in May. Take my word, there are quite a few to list. Were you born in May? -side note: I'm definitely curious.-<br>Dawn: where do you keep your Pokeballs? I've never seen you pull them out of a backpack. Do you keep them under your beanie or something?  
>Gary: do you have a sister? -side note: a majority of his counterparts are shown with a sister. Go to Bulbapedia if you don't believe me.- if so, what is her name? -another side note: Daisy is the most common name, but in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, she (Daisy) is known as May-<br>Ash: we all know you wanted a Squirtle when you began your journey. Minus Kanto, which Pokemon did you want to start with in Johto through Kalos and why? -side note 1: I don't know what attire you have Ash in (Sinnoh, Unova or Kalos) and I just said Kalos for the heck of it. side note 2: I know he caught all the Kanto starters (I said minus Kanto for a reason), as well as the Johto and Unova starters. He only has Sceptile from Hoenn. He has Torterra and Infernape from Sinnoh. He only has Frogadier from Kalos. side note 3: if Ash isn't in his Kalos attire (or if you just have this taking place after Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos), up to Unova. If he isn't in his Unova attire, up to Sinnoh, etc. I know you got the starters of Kanto, Johto and Unova, but I'm curious!  
>Drew: are you and Wally related?<br>Paul: Torterra (as a Turtwig) was your starter. Of all your other Pokemon, who has been on your team for the longest time after Torterra?

Dares:  
>Leaf: sing "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani with May, Misty and Dawn as your backup singers.<br>Gary: lick the nearest piece of furniture to your left.  
>Ash: do your best impersonation of a Legendary Pokemon. -can be a female Legendary which are: Latias and Cresselia-<br>Drew: for the rest of the chapter, dress up as and act like your Absol  
>Paul: video tape Drew acting like his Absol.<p>

...should any of the girls refuse their dare:  
>Leaf has to face her biggest fear.<br>Misty cannot hit anyone with her mallet for the rest of the chapter.  
>Dawn has to have her hair dyed green. Not Drew's green; emerald green.<br>May has to dress up as and act like her Glaceon for the rest of the chapter. Paul gets to video her and Drew, but that's only if she refuses.

_**Silvia:*faints***_

_**Thalia:QUEENSPELLER67, we will answer them .Soooo LEAF! **_

_**Leaf:What? **_

_**Thalia:what was your starter Pokemon?**_

**_Leaf: Bulbasaur_**

**_Thalia:Cool and OHHH MISTYYYY!_**

**_Misty: What?_**

**_Thalia:Which sister are you very close in age with._**

**_Misty:Lily She is the second youngest along with Me._**

**_*Some guy comes out of the Room* _**

**_Ethan:Thalia are you having Trouble._**

**_Thalia:Yes Our Host Just Fainted, let's Help out._**

**_Ethan: Okay she's asking if may was born in May._**

**_May:I was actually Born In May,That's Why I was named May._**

**_Thalia:Gary do you have a sister?_**

**_Gary:Actually yes and her name is Daisy,not May. _**

**_May:Ehhh?!_**

**_Ethan:Dawn where do you keep your pokeballs_**

**_Dawn:Mostly in my backpack._**

**_Thalia:Ash it's asking which starters you wanted. SO ANSWER!_**

**_Ash: I wanted Cydaquil for johto,I wanted Treeko for hoenn.I wanted Turtwig For Sinnoh.I wanted Oshawatt for Unova. And I wanted Froakie when I went to Kalos._**

**_Thalia:You got most of them._**

**_Ethan:Yup_**

**_Silvia:*wakes up slowly *huh what happen? _**

**_Thalia: Drew? Are you related to Wally._**

**_Drew:Nope I don't even know who is Wally._**

**_Ethan:Paul which Pokemon has stayed with you the longest besides turtwig._**

**_Paul:Elekid. _**

**_Silvia:Okay I don't know what happened._**

**_Thalia:You fainted and I needed to help you. _**

**_Silvia:Oh,and Then Lets Do this._**

**_Thalia:GIIRRRLSSS! COME OVER HERE!_**

**_Leaf:What?_**

**_May:This better be important. _**

**_Dawn:yup it better be._**

**_Misty:what is it now?_**

**_Silvia:Leaf you have to sing Hollaback Girl along with May and the others._**

**_Leaf:No way _**

**_Thalia:Oh okay then Get her biggest fear. _**

**_Leaf:Nooo Not Bird Pokemon! _**

**_Silvia:Gary lick a piece of furniture on your left. _**

**_Gary:A Table?_**

**_Thalia:Yeah._**

**_*Gary licks the table and gets splinters on his mouth *_**

**_Gary:That Hurts._**

**_Silvia:Okay back go the girls._**

**_Dawn:I didn't want to sing._**

**_Thalia: Oh Wells do this dare because of your hair emerald green._**

**_Dawn:NOOOOOOOOOOOO *gets the emerald green dye.*Okay I did it *sobs*_**

**_Silvia:Misty your mallet is already gone so... May!_**

**_May:what?_**

**_Thalia: Since you refused dress up and Act like a glaceon._**

**_May:*Puts on Glaceon costume *Okay and?_**

**_Silvia: Drew your dare is to dress up like Absol and act like hiim_**

**_Drew:What? _**

**_Silvia:You have to and Paul Videotape them_**

**_Drew:*puts costume *Who's idea was this again?_**

**_Paul:I'll be glad to videotape. _**

**_May:*gets on her fours and says*Glace Glace. _**

**_Drew:*Turns red*Absol..._**

**_May:Glace? *Tackles Drew* Glaceon! _**

**_Drew:*Pushes off May* Ab-Sol. Absol ..*Blushes *_**

**_May:*Gets tired and sleeps *Glace..._**

**_Drew:*goes near May and sleeps nearby* Absol absol Absol. _**

**_Paul:*finishes Recording and Begins to snicker*_**

**_Silvia:How was it?_**

**_Paul:weird to say the least._**

**_Ethan:We'll Thalia off I go to watch anime in my room. Bye_**

**_Thalia:Bye _**

**_Silvia:Okay I'm tired can we end it here._**

**_Thalia: Sure. _**

**_May:Bye everyone! See you later!_**

**_Dawn:*sobs*My hair !_**

**_Leaf and Gary:Bye. _**

**_Paul:leave already _**

**_Misty:laters_**

**_Ash:Lets eat later tho okay?_**

**_Thalia: Read and Review. _**

**_Silvia: I will be back next week though_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! I'm updating like Crazy but Summer is about to end for me like around August, therefore I'm writing stories like crazy. expect a Pokemon Academy right now let's do Pokemon truth and I own nothing Pokemon related only my oc's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia:Is this going to be a long chapter too?<strong>

**Silvia:Yeah ,Because there is like a butload of reviews again.**

**May:Is stuff going to happen**

**Thalia:Mostly to you guys.**

**Drew:You should watch your mouth.**

**Paul:Yeah don't get Cocky Thalia.**

**Gary:Yeah and I'm usually the cocky one**

**Leaf:Thats a fact**

**Dawn:No doubt.**

**Misty:*kisses her mallet *I missed you so much.**

**Ash: Creepy *gets hit with the mallet *I'm sorry.**

**Silvia: Lets read the reviews.**

Just Another Kid

Well... This see,s like a great series! Now to my truths and dares  
>Truths:<br>Gary: How the heck did you get to drive a car when you were 10! And don't you dare say something like "because I'm amazing" or "because I'm Gary Oak" If you do expect me and my Lucario to hunt you down and I have sword with me so don't expect me to not do it.  
>Drew: Let's be honest those roses are for May not Beautifly. If you don't just remember what I said in Gary's truth.<p>

Dares:  
>Now before I officially start expect me to visit and throw Gary into a sharpedo tank<br>Leaf: Here have this *hands her a bucket of cookies*  
>Misty: I'm giving you an hour dedicated for hitting people in the room with your beloved mallet just don't hit me, your amazing hostesses and Leaf with it. Oh! Before I forget *gives her an Iron Mallet* just in case your original breaks<br>Ash and May: Alright I know that you want some too... *gives cookies*  
>Gary: 20 minutes of making out with you and Leaf breaks only for when you need to breathe<br>Paul: Call your big bro Reggie and tell him you're marrying Dawn. And no you can't tell him it's a dare until AFTER the chapter  
>Dawn: tell your mom you're pregnant... with Paul's child. Sorry Dawn you too can't tell your mom it's a dare until after the chapter.<br>Silvia and Thalia: send me a video of Gary and leaf making out ok! Also here! *gives cake* trust me they're amazing and I don't eat cake that much so that must be really good.

_**Silvia:so much Words...*almost faints until Thalia slaps her head***_

_**Thalia:Don't be Lazy, Ethan helped me last He's frickin sick so Help me.**_

**_Silvia: Fine...ahem._**

**_Thalia:Gary how can you drive a Car when your only ten?_**

**_Gary:Easy,I Just faked my age and I look like a 15 year old so Yeah._**

**_Silvia: Drew we All know you give may the roses instead of her beautifly._**

**_Drew:I gave them to her because her color is red._**

**_Thalia:Hmm have these cookies *passes leaf cookies*_**

**_Leaf:mmmm these are great cookies!_**

**_Silvia:Hey Thalia we are amazing Hostesses ! _**

**_Thalia: Ooo it gets Better, Misty you can hit anyone besides me, Silvia, and Leaf._**

**_Misty:*smiles*anything else._**

**_Silvia:*gets an iron mallet*Here *passes it to misty*_**

**_Misty:sweet this would make up the last chapter! *Smacks Ash with Mallet* _**

**_Ash:*sobs and whimpers*Why me?_**

**_Misty:*hits Paul and Drew with her mallet* Thats for being So Mean and Weird!_**

**_Paul:*growls*What did I ever do to you?_**

**_Drew:*whimpers*HEY WATCH IT!_**

**_Misty:*Tries to get Gary but breaks her mallet in the process* You've done it Boy._**

**_Gary:*runs and trips *Oh my gosh_**

**_*Misty takes her Iron Mallet and puts it like Thor*_**

**_Misty:*hits Gary*And that's for hitting on Leaf._**

**_Misty:*Goes to May and Dawn and hits them softly *And that's for not waking up early._**

**_All of the guys:No fair._**

**_Silvia:May and Ash here some cookies * passes cookies*_**

**_May and Ash: Thanks *munches on cookies*_**

**_Thalia: Okay Leaf and Gary make out in the closest for twenty minutes go!_**

**_*Silvia and Thalia push Gary and Leaf into the closet*_**

**_Leaf:*blush*But I didn't have by first kiss yet_**

**_Gary:It will be okay. _**

**_Silvia:TWENTY. MINUTES !so START SMOOCHING!_**

**_Thalia:I put a tiny video camera in there soon._**

**_*Puts camera on big Plasma TV*_**

**_Leaf:*Kisses Gary softly* _**

**_Gary:*Kisses Leaf Softly and wraps his Hands around Leaf*_**

**_Leaf green shippers:*faints*_**

**_*Ten minutes later*_**

**_Leaf:*Stops to breathe and Lays on Gary's neck*_**

**_Gary:Leaf..._**

**_Leaf:What? _**

**_Gary: I lo-_**

**_*Thalia runs to The closet quickly *_**

**_Thalia:Okay TIMES UP!_**

**_Leaf :But it isn't even twenty min-_**

**_Silvia:Who Cares! Lets Continue!_**

**_Thalia: Paul you have to call Reggie saying your marrying Dawn._**

**_Silvia:And You can't say it's a dare until after the end of the chapter. _**

**_Paul:damn it, pass me the phone *Calls Reggie*Hey Reggie?_**

**_Reggie: Hey Paul what's up?_**

**_Paul: Im Marrying Dawn._**

**_Reggie:*On the other line Reggie Is with a shocked face*Ohh Thats Great!_**

**_Paul:Yeah..._**

**_Reggie:When is the wedding?._**

**_Paul:Sometime can i call you later._**

**_Reggie:But Pa-._**

**_Paul:*hangs ups and is blushing*I hate you guys_**

**_Silvia and Thalia :We love you too Paul _**

**_Dawn:*Looks at the review*WHAT?"?!_**

**_Thalia:Ooo so you read what you have to do._**

**_Silvia:Go Call your mom and tell your pregos._**

**_Dawn:*Sobs*Momma Im Pregant _**

**_Johanna: What How?_**

**_Dawn:I dont know but its Paul's Child_**

**_Johanna:Oh, Um Paul,Are you sure it isnt Ash's Son?_**

**_Dawn: Its Paul,Im sure._**

**_Johanna:Oh well Good luck i guess *Hangs up*_**

**_Silvia:Poor Dawn._**

**_Dawn:Thanks a lot guys -3-._**

**_Thalia:Sorry, you're momma is kind of rude._**

**_Silvia: Next Review . Please!_**

The Legendary Falcon Fall

Heh heh heh...May and Drew,you must survive in the jungle for two days,right here.*uses illusion to create a whole jungle in the studio*Dawn,Paul...why the heck you were making love in 2nd chapter?!

Ash,I took all your Pokemon!*holds a bag of Poké Balls and a caged Pikachu*Now what you're going to do?

Misty,my Arcanine accidentally burned your mallet into ashes...heh heh

**_Silvia: MAY AND DREW COME HERE _**

**_May: What?_**

**_Drew:why did you call us?_**

**_*Gives May and Drew Food and etc*_**

**_Thalia:Go to this Jungle for two days._**

**_*Two days Later *_**

**_May:*faints when she is back in the studio *_**

**_Drew:*Hugs may Tightly* NOOO! SHE JUST FORGOT ONE MEAL!_**

**_Thalia:erm okay...Paul and Dawn explain why you guys made out in chapter 2_**

**_Dawn and Paul:it was a dare_**

**_Silvia:Ash The Legendary Falcon Fall took,all your Pokemon. _**

**_Ash:Okay I'll catch come new EVEN CHARIZARD?_**

**_Silvia:Yup_**

**_Ash:*faints*_**

**_Misty:omfg ash are you okay?_**

**_Thalia:He also burned your mallet Misty._**

**_Misty:WHY THAT LITTLE *is being hold back*_**

**_Silvia:Ohhh Kay, Thats all for Misty_**

**_Thalia:Next REVIEW!_**

QUEENSPELLER67  
>May being born in May is funny. That was hysterical!<p>

More truths and dares!

Truths:  
>Leaf: how long have you known Ash and Gary?<br>Misty: what happened to your parents?  
>May: *relax, this is hypothetical* if your dad had to set you up with one of his coworkers, who do you think he'd choose and why? -side note: Elite 4 are included. I know that Drake, Juan, Wallace and Wattson are older than May. So unless she likes any of them, that leaves Tate, Brawly and Sidney-<br>Dawn: is your dad a coordinator, too?  
>Gary: is Blue your dad?<br>Ash: have you found out who your dad is?  
>Drew: how did you meet Roserade?<br>Paul: you said you competed in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Which was the hardest gym in each of those regions?

Dares:  
>Gary: sing "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz.<br>Ash, you didn't do your dare which still stands. Should you refuse, you have to find out who your dad is; if you don't know. If you do find out who your dad is from the truth section, see Leaf's dare.  
>Drew: call Harley up and have a battle with him and Solidad.<br>Paul: post the video on the internet.  
>Leaf: 7 minutes in heaven with Ash.<br>May: call Harley up and have a battle with him and Solidad. Yes, you and Drew will be paired together. Love*cough*birds*cough.  
>Misty: set Brock up on a date with one of your sisters.<br>who am I forgetting?... *grins evilly*  
>Dawn: reenact the Chimchar haircut you gave yourself. By that, I mean someone give that haircut to you.<p>

Sorry girls, you wouldn't have to do this if you did your dares last chapter!  
>I'll be back.<p>

_**Silvia:Okay Leaf how long have you known Ash and Gary.**_

**_Leaf: A very short time for ash.A long time for Gary_**

**_Thalia:Misty what happened to your parents._**

**_Misty: I don't know actually, But I think they went to travel_**

**_Silvia:May what Co worker would your dad choose and why._**

**_May:Probably brawly because My dad's Pokemon are weak to Fighting type._**

**_Thalia:Dawn is your dad a coordinater too? _**

**_Dawn:No he was a trainer, I'm sure of it._**

**_Silvia:Gary is Blue your Dad._**

**_Gary:No he's my uncle._**

**_Thalia:Ash did you find out who your dad is yet?_**

**_Ash:Nope_**

**_Silvia:Drew, how did you meet your rosearade?_**

**_Drew:Back when she was a roselia. I bumped into her on my way to contest and she was pretty elegant. _**

**_Thalia:Name the hardest gyms in kanto,johto and hoenn Paul._**

**_Paul:for Kanto it was .For johto it was Bugsy and hoenn it was norman_**

**_May:my dad?_**

**_Silvia:anyways GARY SING DYNAMITE BY TAIO CRUZ!_**

**_*Gary moves the mic*_**

**_Gary:I came to Dance Dance, _**

**_*Gary fangirls fainted*_**

**_Thalia:Ash Imitate a legendary Pokemon._**

**_Ash:okay I'll be manaphy_**

**_*Ash flops into a kiddie pool of water*_**

**_Ash:Mana Mana phy!_**

**_Silvia:Drew Call Harley. _**

**_Drew:Fine...*dials phone number*Erm hello?_**

**_Harley: OOOHHH DREW, SO I'M CALLED TO DO A DARE WITH YOU AND SOLIDAD? SURE COMING RIGHT UP.*hangs up*_**

**_Drew:How did he know?_**

**_Thalia:Reasons *cough cough*Tv show..._**

**_Silvia:Paul post the video of Drew and May._**

**_Paul:I'm already on it. *clicks * Wow you guys got a million views. _**

**_May:Paul WHY!_**

**_Paul:I'm just like this _**

**_Thalia: Seven minutes in heaven with Ash and Leaf. _**

**_*puts Ash and Leaf in the closet*_**

**_Leaf:Um I kinda already had my first kiss._**

**_Ash:Yeah me too._**

**_*awkward silence for 5 minutes * _**

**_*Ash And Leaf kiss for a tiny moment *_**

**_Thalia:*goes running to open door*Damn it I'm kinda late._**

**_Silvia: Be paired up with May for a tag battle Drew._**

**_Drew:Okay.._**

**_*Harley shows up with solidad *_**

**_May and Drew:okay prepared to be astonished._**

**_*may takes out Glaceon while Drew takes out absol*_**

**_May:okay Glaceon, us- hey WHAT'S WITH THAT GLACEON?_**

**_*Glaceon and Absol are sleeping next to each other.*_**

**_Solidad:I think the side that remains wins._**

**_Drew:Damn it May why didn't you choose anything but glaceon._**

**_*May and Drew right for about an hour*_**

**_Thalia: okay I'll cut dawn's hair._**

**_Dawn:okay *has her hair cut into a chimchar head*ewwww..._**

**_Silvia:Super tired now._**

**_Thalia:let's stop and sleep_**

**_May:night..._**

**_Drew:Night my pretty_**

**_Gary:Thats My line!_**

**_Leaf:Night _**

**_Ash:Good night_**

**_Misty:Nighty night_**

**_Paul:Just Go_**

**_Dawn:Hopefully my hair would grow back_**

**_Thalia:Read and Review ! :)_**

**_Silvia:But don't spam me or I'll have a heart attack _**

**_Everyone:Shut Up!We get more tortured then you!_**

**_Silvia:sure.._**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys,sorry i couldn't update .I had some errors getting my reviews. My bad anyways,

Enjoy this chapter okay XD.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silvia:Hello<strong>_

_**Thalia:Well this is awkward**_

_**Silvia:Nah **_

**_May:*eats waffles*Sil where were you ?_**

**_Silvia:Starting some thing called Highschool _**

**_Drew:Thankfully We're not with you _**

**_Paul:It would be boring_**

**_Dawn:I wouldn't have mind shopping with you_**

**_Misty:And we could of been hitting people with my mallet_**

**_Ash:And we could of been eating burritos _**

**_Gary:Why are talking about this?Dont we have dares to do?_**

**_Leaf:*Smacks Gary*Shhh She would be distracted_**

**_Thalia:Welll Harsh! We are awesome!_**

**_Silvia :Anyways First Review Go!_**

QUEENSPELLER67  
>Paul's Kanto gym didn't show up. So Blue and Gary are related; figures. Dawn, your hair will grow back.<p>

I'm here with more truths and dares!  
>Truths:<p>

Misty: how long can you hold your breath for underwater?  
>May: what's your biggest non-Pokemon fear?<br>Dawn: are you and Lucas related in any way? **Lucas is Dawn's counterpart from gen 4**  
>Ash: what's your biggest fear?<br>Drew: Are you a BeautifulDisasterShipper and a GossamerShipper? **BeautifulDisaster is the term for Absol and Glaceon. Not necessarily Drew's Absol and May's Glaceon. Gossamer is the term for Drew's Masquerain and May's Beautifly**  
>Paul: I don't want you to have to do my dare. So answer honestly and yes, I have a lie detector *okay, I don't but someone can make it appear out of thin air* ... Are you related to any of the following in any way: Will? Harley? Anabel? Argenta? Professor Ivy? Lucian? Tucker? Fantina? Olympia?<br>**in case you don't know: Will is of the Johto Elite 4, Argenta is a Frontier Brain (she is the Hall Matron), Professor Ivy (Orange Archipelago) and Lucian is of the Sinnoh Elite 4. You know who Anabel, Tucker, Fantina, Olympia and Harley are**  
>If Paul says that he is related to any of these people (and the lie detector says that he is telling the truth), his dare is below.<br>If he isn't related to any of them or if he is and he is lying, see below.

Dares: *cracks knuckles*

Misty: hold your breath underwater without a breathing apparatus for the rest of the chapter. Halfway through, someone give her a breathing apparatus. She has to breathe, you know!  
>May: has to face her biggest fear with no Pokemon.<br>Dawn: call Kenny and Leona and pose as each other. As in, call Kenny pretending to be Leona and then call Leona pretending to be Kenny; you have to ask them to go on a date with "you". Meaning while your voice is disguised as Kenny's, you have to ask Leona to go on a date with you and while your voice is disguised as Leona's, you have to ask Kenny to go on a date with you. *someone can make a voice changer appear out of thin air and Dawn can do it that way* If they agree, set the date up and go spy on them. When they notice you, tell them you knew that they would make a perfect couple.  
>Now: should Kenny or Leona figure it out (voice changer or not) or if either of them refuse, Dawn has to wear her cheerleading outfit for the rest of the chapter.<br>Ash: has to face his biggest fear with no Pokemon  
>Drew: has to watch "What Does the Fox say?" for 15 minutes. play the video as many times as you need to.<br>Paul: if he is related to any of those people (and the lie detector confirms he is telling the truth), he has to confirm their relationship. If he isn't related to them or if he is and he is lying, he has to go on a shopping spree with Dawn; that is, if Dawn isn't spying on Kenny and Leona.  
>If Dawn is out spying on Kenny and Leona, then Paul has to find out if his Honchkrow and Dawn's Togekiss have feelings for each other. GodBirdShipping: Paul's Honchkrow and Dawn's Togekiss.<p>

...that is all from me. For now...

Keep up the great work, by the way.

_**Silvia:Well Misty how long can You hold your breath underwater?**_

**_Misty:Like about three minutes._**

**_Ash:I knew it she is the lochness monster _**

**_Misty:*Hits Ash with Mallet* SHUT UP!_**

**_Thalia:*sweatdrops * Um Welll May whats your biggest fear non Pokemon related?_**

**_May:Not Eating Food._**

**_Silvia:of course_**

**_Thalia:DAWN are YOU RELATED TO LUCAS?_**

**_Dawn:He barely became my Step brother yesterday.*Puts on Wig*_**

**_Silvia:..._**

**_Thalia:Whats youre biggest Fear Ash?_**

**_Ash:That i will be a real person one day *looks at reader*_**

**_Thalia:Stop breaking the fourth Wall ash!_**

**_Silvia:Drew? Are you a BeautifulDisasterShipper?_**

**_Drew:No _**

**_Thalia:Hey silvia!Look Drew's lying to us ,He has a bunch of pics of absol and glaceon._**

**_Silvia:*hits drew's forehead*liar!_**

**_Thalia:Okay then are you a _**_**GossamerShipper?**_

_**Drew:yes sadly**_

_**May:What do You mean Sadly?**_

_**Paul:*reads paper review*Oh Crud**_

_**Silvia and Thalia :*turns yandere mode*Paul!**_

_***Thalia Ties up Paul to a chair***_

_**Silvia:TELL US NOW!**_

_**Paul:*sighs*Only Harley **_

_***Lie detector turns green***_

_**Silvia:okay we done here **_

_**Thalia:You're lucky Paul -3-**_

_**Paul:whatevers**_

_**Silvia:Misty *drags misty to a huge pool ***_

_**Thalia :Go!**_

_**Misty:*holds breath***_

_**Thalia:anyways let seee**_

_**Silvia:May you cant eat food **_

**_May:*cries*No!_**

**_Thalia:Dawn!_**

**_Dawn:yes?_**

**_Thalia:*calls Kenny* pretend to Be Lenora and here *Voice chip*_**

**_Dawn:Um Hello Kenny?_**

**_Kenny:Oh eh who's this?_**

**_Dawn:*gulps*Its Lenora _**

**_Kenny:Lenora why are you calling me ?You're like a block away right now._**

**_Dawn:Because I wanted to see if you're available?_**

**_Kenny:Im am Actually,I already told you that Im going to see Deedee on the show,_**

**_Dawn:Oh really?_**

**_Kenny:Dede i know its you ,you're on tv._**

**_Dawn:Damn...it.._**

**_Kenny:Welp gotta go bye *hangs up*_**

**_Silvia and Thalia:OHHH DAWWNNN! *has cheerleader outfit* Come here!_**

**_Dawn:Epp *gets changed into clothes*_**

**_*Dawn Changes into Cheerleader Clothes*_**

**_Gary:Dawn You look Hot!_**

**_Leaf:Hmpt *smacks Gary*_**

**_Gary:owww_**

**_Dawn:Thanks Gary _**

**_*Paul slaps Gary*_**

**_Paul:Hmpt _**

**_Silvia:Oooooo WE GET TO SEND ASH TI THE REAL WORLD!_**

**_Thalia:Really?_**

**_Ash:Oh no my biggest fear!_**

**_*sends Ash to Mordern day La*_**

**_Ash:Okay what's money *whines*Gosh im scared_**

**_Thalia:he had enough _**

**_*Ash is sent back to the studio *_**

**_Ash:I swear soo scary _**

**_Drew:What does the fox say?_**

**_Thalia:Drew how come you dont know?_**

**_Silvia :*Gives drew laptop * here_**

**_*15 minutes later *_**

**_Drew:What DOES THE FOX SAY ? _**

**_May:oh gosh_**

**_Thalia:I feel liek we're forgeting something_**

**_Silvia:*shrugs and in background Misty Is About to lose breath*_**

**_Thalia:Hmm Welll_**

**_Silvia: Next REVIEW!_**

Guest  
>wow cool and hilarious is a good way<p>

dares  
>Dawn give paul a make-over<br>silvia your part of this too so I dare you to throw Boiling hot tea on the poke-charcter you dont like  
>Leaf eat this magic candy and get turned into a purrloin for five mintues<br>May wear and be drew's fangirl/servant or else face Darkrai/ghost

Truths  
>Misty in tower of terror were you crying because you thought ash was dead or because you woudnt get a bike?<br>Leaf...why?! why!? bulbasaur and not charmander and ya do know that your existence is not confirmed and that you might not be real and just a Sprite of the FRLG games  
>Drew is it true you had a teddiursa doll when you were little<br>Drew...again where do you get your roses**_  
><em>**

_**Thalia:Damn **_

_**Silvia:Yeah ,**_

_**Dawn:I have to give paul a make over?**_

_**Paul:...**_

_**Thalia:Do it dawn!**_

_**Dawn:Okay *puts Girlish make up on Paul*Ooo**_

_**Paul:I hate You guys!**_

_**Thalia:Hey Sil?**_

_**Silvia:Mhm**_

_**Thalia:You have to throw Hot tea On the poke people that u hate**_

_**Silvia:Thats Easy .Hey Paul!**_

_**Paul:What is it now?**_

_**Silvia:Do you need something to rinse the makeup?**_

_**Paul:Yeah i guess **_

_**Silvia:*pours hot tea on Paul*Ha **_

_**Paul:*grumpy face***_

_**Thalia:*Gets Misty out of the water*what else ?**_

_**Misty:Cold...**_

_**Silvia:Leaf here eat this candy **_

_**Leaf:Oh why not ?*eats and gets turned into a purrlion***_

_**Silvia:Okay I'll wait for five minutes **_

_***five minutes later***_

_**Leaf:what happen?**_

_**Gary:Nothing my cute little kitten **_

_**Leaf:*Punches Gary to the Ground ***_

_**Gary:Ow**_

**_Thalia:Hmmm May?_**

**_May:Yeah?_**

**_Silvia:Be drew's fangirl or Face darkai_**

**_Drew: So may what do you like about me?_**

**_May:Your green hair i guess_**

**_Drew: are you sure? *pulls May closer * you sure?_**

**_May:yeah _**

**_Thalia: BORRRRRRRING! OKAY NEXT_**

**_Silvia:Someone kill me but *sigh* um Misty we're you sad ash died or that you couldn't get ur bike fixed?_**

**_Misty:When ash died because I lost my friend_**

**_Silvia:*cough cough*SURREEEEE _**

**_Misty :*turns pink * it's true! _**

**_Ash:well Thats cool _**

**_Misty:*hits ash with a mallet*SHUT UP_**

**_Silvia:Oh gosh,Anyways Leaf your being called a sprite!_**

**_Leaf:*pouts*I'll show you!_**

**_Thalia:Okay Welp Drew do you still sleep with a teddiursa?_**

**_Drew:No_**

**_*Drew walks to bathroom ad trips on his old teddiursa doll*_**

**_May:*snickers*You were saying?_**

**_Drew:Well I bet you have plushies too!_**

**_*May and Drew argue* _**

**_Thalia:They are so adorable~_**

**_Silvia:*cracks knuckles*Next REVIEW!_**

Just Another Kid

Truth:

All Guys **: **what is your biggest fear (be honest remember the Sivia and Thalia have lie detectors so I'll know especially you Paul)

Dare

Dawn: Sorry about that here *gives apology cookies and hair growth serum*

All Guys: You all will face your biggest fears in the eye (courtesy of my Zoruark that I'll be sending)

All girls: Grab some popcorn and watch the boys pain.

**Thalia:*sighs*BOYS!**

**All Guys: What?**

**Silvia:*jams all the boys into chairs***

**Drew:Why are we tied to chairs?**

**Thalia:becuz its more fun this way**

_**Silvia:Yup**_

**_May:Drew whats your biggest fear?_**

**_Drew:Probably Dying in Vain_**

**_*Lie detector Goes green*_**

**_Leaf:Gary,Whats yours?_**

**_Gary:My Biggest Fearr is not impressing every girl on this planet_**

**_*Lie detector goes green and Leaf Punches Gary in process*_**

**_Dawn:*Goes to Paul*And Yours Paul?_**

**_Paul:My Biggest fear is being beaten by ash _**

**_*Lie detector Goes Green *_**

**_Ash:really Paul?*gets whacked by misty*owie_**

**_Misty:And Now yours ash,whats your biggest fear?_**

**_Ash: Not catching All them Pokemon _**

**_*Ash flinched and the lie detector goes green*_**

**_Thalia:Dawn here *passes Cookies and Hair growth serum*_**

**_Dawn:*snatches both items * Yay!_**

**_Silvia:OKAY GUYS FACE YOUR FEARS_**

**_Thalia:We have to kill Drew?_**

**_Drew:Wait up I'll Sacrifice another fear_**

**_Silvia: Ooo What is it?_**

**_Drew:*gulps *Cutting my Hair _**

**_Thalia:Its fine with me_**

**_Silvia:*cuts Drew Hair*_**

**_Drew:Im so ugly now ;-;_**

**_Gary:How is my Fear going to Work_**

**_Silvia:Actually Your fear is already here_**

**_Leaf:*stares at Gary angrily*_**

**_Gary:*screams*_**

**_Paul:Oh No_**

**_Ash: I've, beaten you paul_**

**_Paul:NOOOOOOOO_**

**_Ash:Oh no_**

**_Professor oak:Im Sorry ash_**

**_Ash:Cries in Pikachu language _**

**_Silvia: *shrugs at all this*_**

**_The other girls:Wow This hilarious _**

**_Thalia:I wish it would be better_**

**_Silvia:Im exhausted _**

**_Ethan :*comes out of Room*Hey Thalia!_**

**_Thalia:what?_**

**_Ethan:*passes Paper* We still got more reviews_**

**_Silvia:Welll Im tired and I'll Do it later_**

**_Ethan:Hmm Okay then_**

**_Thalia:Ethan!_**

**_Ethan:what?_**

**_*dresses Ethan in a girl costume*_**

**_Ethan:What dah heck Thalia!_**

**_Silvia:Kay I'll See you guys later ;)_**

**_*everyone Screams in background*_**

**_Silvia:Read and Review *laughs*_**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my fellow Readers,I'm Glad to say I'll try updating more I blame My lack Of who cares ?You guys want them Hilarious Stuff .So that I say No!(just kidding)

But Enjoy this chapter !And keep on Reviewing .sorry for speelling errors.I blame my phone (the thing Im writing my awesome stories)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Silvia:*yawns*<em>**

**_Thalia: What's wrong?_**

**_Silvia:I'm just tired of working in school_**

**_Thalia:*sweatdrops*Oh okay_**

**_Silvia:Just Get The others ,Imma Go get Ethan and Ryan_**

**_Thalia:*Glares when She hears Ryan's Name*Anything but him!_**

**_Silvia:*pushes Thalia to Guest's room*Go!_**

**_May:Morning Guys_**

**_Thalia:Where are they?_**

**_May:They're outside *Yawns*Im the last person to wake up_**

**_Dawn:*drags Thalia *Come here!_**

**_Thalia:*sweatdrops*Okay why you guys up early_**

**_Everyone:*smirks*_**

**_Silvia:Thalia!WE GOT SOME REVIEWS!_**

**_Thalia:And?_**

**_Silvia:*gulps*_**

**_Thalia:*Reads paper*_**

QUEENSPELLER67  
>May: unusual fear, but that's what you say, I'll go with it. Paul: so you're related to Cacturne-Man.<br>Loved the chapter, keep the fun up! By the way, Dawn, sorry for doing that. I'll give you an easier dare for this chapter, but you probably won't like it.

Truths:  
>Leaf: if you were to have the baby of any boy in the studio *cough Gary cough* who would it be and why? No avoiding the lie detector!<br>Silvia: what's your favorite Pokemon?  
>Thalia: do you like any boy in the studio?<br>Misty: if you could have any Water starter from any of the regions, which would it be and why?  
>May: is your Blaziken a boy or a girl?<br>Dawn: does your mom have any other Pokemon besides Glameow and Umbreon?  
>Gary: do you know how to write any poetry like your grandfather?<br>Ash: do you think you can beat May in an eating contest?  
>Drew: are you an only child?<br>Paul: Torterra has been with you for the longest time. My question is: what is the chronological order of Pokemon 2-6 that have been on your team as long as Torterra? If they were released or if they have died (first half, why were they released? And don't just say it's because they were weak), say that too; (second half, if they did, I'm sorry)

Dares:

Leaf: kiss the closest boy. As in, whichever boy is closest to you (in terms of inches/feet), that's who you kiss. *Thinks it over* on the cheek, but make it passionate!  
>Misty: arrange a date between Tracey and Daisy.<br>May: eating contest between you and Ash.  
>Dawn: wear a two-piece bikini. Color is of your choice.<br>Gary: write a poem for the girl you have feelings for. *No avoiding the lie detector, so fess up, Oak!* If you refuse, time to swim with the Gyarados!  
>Ash: eating contest between you and May.<br>Drew: fun with hair dye! Dye your hair blue and I don't mean Dawn's blue. I mean like azure.  
>Paul: after Dawn puts on the bikini, give her a head-to-toe glance. What's the point? Don't blush and don't make Dawn do the same. Whoever blushes first (out of the two of you) has to pull the other in for a kiss on the lips and hold that position for 5 seconds.<p>

See ya next chapter!

_**Silvia:*Sighs*Thankfully I brought Help !**_

_**Thalia:*twitches Eye*oh gosh**_

_**Ethan:Hello!*drags Ryan Into Studio***_

**_Ryan:*Sighs *Hey guys_**

**_Thalia:Okay Leaf ,Which Baby Boy would You have?_**

**_Leaf:Probably Gary because The Other guys would Be Hard to Handle_**

**_Silvia:*laughs*SUREEEEEE_**

**_Leaf:Im serious!Drew would annoying,Paul would be boring,Ash would be too hyper,so its an obvious Answer!_**

**_Thalia:Aye Silvia They're asking for your favorite Pokemon _**

**_ Silvia:Oh thats Easy!Its this little fellow!*Throws a pokeball and Reveals a Togepi*_**

**_Dawn:THIS IS THE TRUTH WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR !_**

**_May:Oh so its finally here!_**

**_Misty:The Reason we've woke up early!_**

**_Leaf:i mean Lets ask together!_**

**_Every girl besides Silvia and Thalia:Thalia who Do you like in this studio?_**

**_Thalia:*tsundere mode*Nobody in this stupid studio!_**

**_Paul:You girls are so Stubborn _**

**_Drew:Oh wells Lets Use the lie detector _**

**_Thalia:Fine I like Someone Here but Im not saying his name!_**

**_Silvia:We'll find out later!_**

**_ Misty:*snickers*_**

**_Silvia: I wouldn't be snickering I were you!You have to answer this question!_**

**_Misty:What is it?_**

**_Silvia:Which Water starters would you have from any of the region ?and explain why,_**

**_Misty:Mudkips,because i heard you like mudkips_**

**_Crowd:*utter silence*_**

**_Misty:*pouts *Hope someone gets me_**

**_Ash:I do *gets whacked*owie_**

**_Misty:NOT YOU_**

**_Silvia:May what your blaziken's gender?_**

**_May:Easy,Hes a boy_**

**_Thalia:Dawn!HURRY UP!_**

**_Dawn:Um Lets see *reads question* Ohh Um my mom doesnt have anything except umbreon and glameow._**

**_Thalia:Gary your turn!_**

**_Gary:Well i don't write poems like my gramps._**

**_Leaf:He's such a dummy_**

**_Silvia:ASSHHH_**

**_Ash:yeah?_**

**_Silvia:do you think that you can beat may in a eating contest?_**

**_Ash:Yes because food is good_**

**_Thalia:Drew are you an only child?_**

**_Drew:Well its hard to explain._**

**_Silvia:*shoves drew*I'm taking that as a yes_**

**_Thalia:Yo Paul_**

**_Paul:*twitches a little* oh noo_**

**_Thalia:Name all the pokemon that you got after turtwig_**

**_Paul:*walks away and waves *See you_**

**_Thalia:NOPE *grabs paul's collar*_**

**_Paul:I got murkow *blabs a huge speech*_**

**_Everyone:*dies of laughter for some reason* _**

**_Thalia:well Leaf you have to kiss the closest boy next to you._**

**_Leaf:*looks to see that ash is eating next to her* Out of all the people?!_**

**_Silvia:Relax its a kiss on the cheek_**

**_Thalia:But has to be passionate!*Chimes*_**

**_Leaf:Fine *mumbles*whats the worst that can happen_**

**_Gary:*looks at leaf and ash* ashy boy and leafy kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_**

**_Ash:*finishes bread *What gary?_**

**_Leaf:*goes near ash's cheek until Gary butts in * there ash! *kisses gary's cheek*WHAT GARY WHAT THE FRICK?!_**

**_Gary:Awe Leafy its cute when you blush!_**

**_Leaf:*turns red and Blushes *ITS NOT_**

**_Silvia:Misty arrange a date with daisy and tracey_**

**_Misty:*goes undercover *on it!_**

**_*5 minutes later*_**

**_Thalia:how did it go?_**

**_Misty:not throw food at tracey_**

**_Thalia:Must suck_**

**_Silvia:May and Ash eating contest now!_**

**_Ethan:*brings a cart of hotdogs * here you go!_**

**_Ryan:*brings water*and incase you guys explode_**

**_May and Ash:what?_**

**_Ryan:Nothing !Nothing at all !_**

**_May and ash:hmmm_**

**_Thalia:Timer goes on...Now!_**

**_Ash:*starts eating 5 hotdogs but slows down*_**

**_May:*eats three happily*_**

**_*30 minutes later*_**

**_Ash:*burps* cant eat_**

**_May:*eats her last hotdog*That was good!_**

**_Silvia:well Let's see oh yeah!_**

**_Dawn:what's up? _**

**_Thalia:*smirks and grins evilly*DAWNN!_**

**_Dawn:Eep!_**

**_Thalia:*throws Dawn into her room and tackles can be heard*Come on!_**

**_Paul:*hears most of it and flinches*_**

**_Silvia:Ooo paul!You pervert!_**

**_Paul:Shut up!_**

**_Thalia:Come on dawn! _**

**_Dawn:Fine..*has a two piece bikini*_**

**_Silvia:heh_**

**_Dawn:This dare is weird_**

**_Thalia:AYYE YOU CHOOSE THE COLOR DIDNT YOU? _**

**_Dawn:yeh pink does suit me!_**

**_*note:Dawn and thalia are still in Thalia's room*_**

**_Silvia:Well Gary write a poem for the girl you like_**

**_Gary:*takes out brush* charamanders are red,squirtles are blue, Im going on a Pokemon adventure and I choose you._**

**_Fan girls:*cries*_**

**_Silvia:anyways Ash?_**

**_Ash:*falls asleep because of food* _**

**_Silvia:knew it_**

**_Drew:Well now what! _**

**_Silvia:*tackles drew and dyes his hair azure blue* HAH_**

**_Drew:WHYY!_**

**_Thalia:*pulls dawn out of room*_**

**_Dawn:*looks at floor*_**

**_Paul:what now?_**

**_Thalia:You're dare is to see from a head to toe glance_**

**_Paul:sounds too simple_**

**_Dawn:*Looks up to Paul*_**

**_Paul:*looks at Dawn with cold eyes* _**

**_Dawn:what the heck paul? _**

**_Paul:*realizes what he did* Oh I'm sorry *blushes a little*_**

**_Dawn:*blushes Red* Pervert_**

**_Thalia:Paul! you have to pull dawn for a kiss_**

**_Dawn:what ?_**

**_Paul:*pulls Dawn and kisses her softly for 7 seconds*_**

**_Dawn:U-um paul..are you okay?_**

**_Paul:*glares at dawn* don't take it personal_**

**_Dawn:Like I would.._**

**_Silvia: AWE CUTIES!_**

**_Thalia:well let's end this chapter_**

**_Ryan:Yup_**

**_Thalia:welp_**

**_Ryan:Thalia That reminds me,who do you like? _**

**_Silvia:uh oh_**

**_Thalia:*turns pink*Um just forget about it! *punches ryan softly*_**

**_Ryan:*smirks*oh I get it now! You lik-e m-._**

**_Thalia:SHUT UP!_**

**_Silvia:tehe read and review! :3_**

* * *

><p>Yo I forgot to the Long becuz I'm starting highschool. And I need to do yeh.<p>

~sil


End file.
